


How to come out of the closet

by TheBananaDoctor



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tight Spaces, bon is very confused, but nothing to the level of claustrophobia, only one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: The cram school students are on a mission to a haunted hotel. Surprises await behind every door.





	How to come out of the closet

The students had all been divided into pairs for this assignment that was more like an actual mission than just practice. Field experience was important for the young Ex-wires, after all. Bon wasn’t entirely happy with his pair. Even though Shima was one of his oldest friends, that boy seriously had to put some more effort into his school work. At least he might have a chance of keeping the pink haired one out of trouble for the duration of the mission.

 

The whole group arrived at an old supposedly haunted hotel in the mountains. There had been strange disappearances at night in town for the past weeks and all the locals pointed at this huge building. Luckily for them, it was daytime at the moment.

 

Mr. Okumura stepped before the group and cleared his throat to catch everyone’s attention before beginning.

 

“This hotel has stood here for over a hundred years. During its glory days, it already faced a lot of misfortune. Customers vanishing into thin air and roofs and furniture collapsing at random. It was founded by a rich foreign couple who have since moved out of Japan and we can safely assume that they’re not behind the haunting. However, this land could possess something that caused all of it. Our mission here is to find the missing people if they are still alive and to exorcise whatever being might be possessing the building or anything else in the area.”

 

Honestly, it didn’t sound like a job for the exorcists-in-training, but Bon couldn’t argue with the orders. He looked at the building behind their teacher and it seemed to stare right back at his soul. Chills ran through his back but surely this wasn’t anything worse than they’d already faced.

 

“We’ll set up camp in the hotel rooms. According to the locals, the doors lock themselves during the night, so there’s no way in or out before dawn. The rooms have been assigned in advance based on their safety. There’s no records of anyone getting hurt in these specific rooms, so they should be safer than the others. Of course we’ll also ward them, just in case, so they provide possible cover in case we need any. Alright, let’s get to work before it’s dark.”

 

Mr. Okumura handed out the keys to each pair and they finally stepped inside. The lobby looked suspiciously polished for a place that had been abandoned for at least fifty years.

 

“So we’re most likely dealing with a ghost or a vengeful mountain spirit?” Bon addressed their teacher before they scattered.

 

“Yes. This could also be a medium level demon that can lure people to its nest.”

 

“Isn’t that a little too much for us?” Shima barged in nervously.

 

“It should be just fine for your level. The search will take part in groups of four, so teamwork is essential.”

 

“Four? There’s only seven of us,” Kamiki pointed out.

 

“I’ll be joining you.” Mr. Okumura smiled getting surprised looks from the students. “I have to keep an eye on Rin, after all.”

 

“Speaking of him. Are you sick or something? You haven’t said a word after we set foot on this mountain,” Bon was highly curious since the spawn of Satan hadn’t shut up for the whole time they were in town. Okumura snapped from his thoughts to look at the others.

 

“This place gives me the creeps.”

 

The answer left most of them in an unsettling mood. After the big revelation, they had also learned that the boy had some sort of a sixth sense for demon related things, so if he was being quiet, something really big must have been waiting for them. In his earlier days of knowing Okumura, Bon would’ve most likely taunted the other for being scared but now he knew better. Mr. Okumura seemed to have sensed the discomfort in their midst before he reminded them of the mission again.

 

“These are the instructions on how to put up the wards. You have all the needed materials in your bags. If you have any questions, come find me in the room 117.”

 

Their teacher handed out the papers and the students started to make their way towards their rooms. Bon sighed as he opened the door. The room was clearly meant for a couple since it housed a single king sized bed which looked like it was slightly narrower than a regular one. The decor was clearly foreign from the outside to the inside. From the looks of it, the couple who founded this place were from somewhere in Europe.

 

“Well, well. Isn’t this unfortunate,” Shima’s voice startled him as the other tried to look over his shoulder to see the room better. Only then he realised that he’d stood in his place for way too long. The boys walked into the room and shut the door behind them.

 

“It looks like not even an evil ghost would meddle with love,” the pink haired boy chuckled sitting on the bed.

 

“We’ll worry about that later. Help me set up the ward,” Bon had an annoyed tone already and they hadn’t even begun yet. This was going to go so well.

 

The ward was fairly simple to set up and they were done with it soon. Shima went to open a window to get some air in before they would have to stay inside for the night.

 

“I wonder if Koneko is doing any better. He got paired up with that Takara-kid.”

 

Bon raised his head from his bag of supplies.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” he answered and glanced at their biggest problem for now, the bed. “Should we settle this thing now?” He pointed at the bed as Shima turned around.

 

“Yeah..” The pink haired boy looked a little disappointed but Bon let it slide. The bed was indeed in one piece and not possible to separate by any means. There weren’t any other mattresses or bedsheets in the room and finding something like that in a haunted mansion was most likely an impossible task. Bon let out a frustrated sigh once again as he sat down on the bed.

 

“I guess we don’t have a choice. It was instructed to get some sleep before the night comes. Can’t disobey orders, right?” Shima seemed way too calm about the situation but he was right. Bon couldn’t deny that. His friend seemed to claim the other side of the bed and soon jumped on it to land on his back. He looked happier than he should’ve and that made Bon nervous.

 

“You can have the blanket,” the taller boy promised looking away.

 

“Oh? But I’m supposed to keep you in good health. I can’t allow that.”

 

Was he being serious? Shima was hardly the one to throw away such comforts that it made Bon take a look at his smirking face.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“But we can share?”

 

“No, it’s.. Not necessary.”

 

“Come on. It’s probably gonna be a cold night.”

 

“I’m fine without, thank you.”

 

“You’re impossible, you know that.”

 

Bon couldn’t do more than roll his eyes at Shima’s words. He was clearly being the reasonable one in the situation offering to give the warm option to his friend. Why was he still complaining? Even if their odds were rather poor from the start, it didn’t mean that they had to embrace those odds to the best of their abilities.

 

“It’s getting late. We should get some rest.”

 

“Right, right~” Shima dropped his shoes to the floor next to him carelessly and threw his jacket on the nightstand before sinking between the sheets. Bon was a little more caring towards his clothes even though there weren’t that many places to put them on.

 

Both of them were laying on their backs, so close that their arms were touching, staring at the ceiling. It was still bright outside and the curtains didn’t block that much of the light. There was a long silence.

 

“Well, I’ll wake you up when it’s time,” Bon offered as he turned to his side, facing the other way. There was no answer, so he assumed his friend had already dozed off. He was glad that at least one of them could sleep.

 

Bon didn’t have any memory of falling asleep but as he woke up, it was dark around them. Small beams of light did their best to push through the curtains but it wasn’t much to light the room. He felt so comfortably warm. Had Shima given the blanket to him after all? As he started to become more conscious of his surroundings, he noticed something heavier on top of his side and the warmth spreading more over his back that any other place. He felt movement behind him.

 

“Shima?”

 

No answer. Bon looked over his shoulder to see a peacefully smiling Shima, who looked like he was still asleep. The other boy was so close to him that he noticed that his heart skipped a beat. For a moment he just stared at his friend. This must have been an accident. The pink haired pervert probably dreamed of some girl and Bon just conveniently happened to be there. That must have been it. He felt the weight on his side move slightly down to his hip. Oh no he didn’t!

 

Bon rolled out of the bed in shock only to land face first on the floor, waking up the other.

 

“What happened? Is it time? Tell me I missed it!”

 

Bon groaned in pain as he rose to his feet to look at his friend in annoyance. Did he have any idea what he’d just done? He sure hoped not.

 

“You take too much space in the bed..” he managed to complain. Shima raised a brow.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry princess, I should’ve slept on the floor.”

 

Bon felt his cheeks heat up at the insult he had already nearly adopted as a nickname from Shima and Okumura.

 

“I’m not..!” he couldn’t even finish so he just abandoned the conversation to put on his shoes and jacket, getting ready for the mission. Surely he could just keep what had happened as his own little secret. There was no need to talk about it with this idiot. Shima let out a sigh and started to get ready himself.

 

As the students gathered once more to the lobby after dark to hear the last instructions before the mission had officially begun, everyone seemed more or less anxious. For once, Bon felt like he fit right in with the rest of the lot. They got assigned to the Okumura brothers’ team and so the search began.

 

The halls were dark and now they seemed less inviting than during the day. Weird smells emerged from various rooms they walked past and the air felt colder than in their rooms.

 

“All the signs point to a ghost. The cold spots, smells and everything else. No sign of those people though.” Bon stated to which Mr. Okumura nodded.

 

“Ugh.. I hope this ghost is easier to take down than that last one. I still get nightmares of it,” Shima kept complaining. Suddenly Okumura stopped in his tracks, making them all mimic him.

 

“Something’s close. It’s really strong, I can feel it.”

 

Well this wasn’t good. Just as the uneasy feeling started to settle, something moved at the end of the corridor. A black figure that seemed to have disappeared as soon as it appeared.

 

“What was that?” Shima sounded spooked as he held onto his k’rik like his life depended on it. Though maybe it did.

 

“It’s here.” Okumura couldn’t be more unsettling with his tone even if he tried to but that made everyone take up battle positions. The corridor was dark and quiet. Everything seemed calm, too calm for his liking. A hiss echoed all around them. Soon it turned into faint laughter.

 

“Stay calm,” their teacher instructed. “It’s trying to scare you to a more vulnerable state.”

 

_ ‘Fressshhh meatt… I ssssee tassty ssssoulss.’ _

 

They couldn’t see anything. This thing was clearly toying with them. A door swung open just ahead and the older Okumura was already on his way to it.

 

“Rin! Wait!”

 

And there went the other Okumura, leaving them in the darkness.

 

“Come on. Let’s go.” Bon had to drag his friend with him since he couldn’t just leave the poor boy alone. Before they got to catch up with the Okumuras, a door on their left opened. He didn’t have time to comprehend what kind of a room it was before the two of them were slammed inside. It turned out it was a small cabinet for cleaning supplies or so he gathered. There wasn’t really anything else in there anymore but it sure was cramped. There was barely room for them to move around and despite being in complete darkness, he could feel a hand on his chest. When he tried to feel out the person standing in front of him, he could indeed confirm that it was Shima.

 

“This is embarrassing.” He felt the warm breath against his collar that made him shiver. For once, he could agree with the other.

 

“We need to get out of here..” Bon tried to feel the door handle behind Shima but it was like there was nothing there. With the limited space he leaned forwards to feel the door with both of his hands with no results. Either the door had just disappeared or it had moved.

 

“Woah! Hey! You’re crushing me,” Shima whined and Bon realised just how close to each other they were.

 

“Sorry..” he apologized and he was extremely glad that it was pitch black so that the pink haired boy couldn’t see as his cheeks lit up once again. Why was he feeling like this.. It wasn’t normal, right? Why was he feeling so hot all of a sudden? The walls were cold as ice.

 

“So, what’s the plan? There isn’t exactly a lot of space to move around, so I can’t hit anything with my k’rik but is there some verses to chant to open us a door or something?” It felt weird hearing actual strategic thinking come out of Shima’s mouth so close to.. How in the hell did he have to work hard to pay attention to his words and not the beat of his own heart that was racing far too fast for his liking. “Bon?” Shima’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, I.. I don’t know. This is a powerful spirit. There’s some I could try but I don’t think they work on doors.”

 

“Well start with them already. We gotta get out of here to help the others.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Bon went through all the mantras and prayers he thought might be useful but none of them seemed to have any effect. Though he could hardly keep his concentration when his friend was pressed so close to him. After he finished, they stood in silence for some time. Nothing happened.

 

“Are you sure there’s no door behind me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I guess this is our fate then. Can you imagine, it’ll read ‘died of starvation in a closet’ on our tombstones.” Shima was clearly trying to lighten the mood but it made Bon even more determined to find a way out.

 

“We’re not dying here! We haven’t checked every wall, the ceiling or the floor yet.”

 

“Ah. Let me check behind you.”

 

Bon swallowed as Shima pressed into him, pinning him to the wall in turn. He felt his cheeks burning. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. Besides, he was quite sure Shima was taking all the time in the world to go through the wall for any cracks. It felt like the other was slowly teasing him. His thoughts cleared as soon as he was released. Turned out the ceiling was a bust as well and the side walls were as empty as the others, leaving only the floor.

 

“There’s no room for this. Besides, it’s probably empty too,” Bon tried to go around getting any more of these embarrassing feelings.

 

“Nah, it’s fine.”

 

“Wait!”

 

And just like that, Shima slid down to feel the ground, his head just barely pressing against Bon.

 

“Oh..” was all he got as a reaction.

 

“What? Di-did you find something?”

 

“I most certainly did.”

 

“Well, what is it?” he was anxious to know how they’d get out as soon as possible. For some god forbidden reason, Shima decided to get up as slowly and as close to his body as possible. “Ngh!” he couldn’t keep it in him anymore. Bon had closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, so he couldn’t in any way see or feel the other in his face.

 

“You really feel that way, huh?” He sounded.. Relieved? Bon felt a hand trailing up his neck only to find its way to his chin. He had to open his eyes, even though he couldn’t see anything. He felt himself become stiff and couldn’t move at all. His heart skipped a beat when the hand turned his head facing forwards. What the actual hell was Shima doing??

 

“Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

 

Bon could only slap the hand off his face and press his back against the wall to get as far away as the tiny space allowed.

 

“No..” it came out weak.

 

“No?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

 

“Oh.. I hope you’re not mad at me. There isn’t exactly an escape from here.”

 

“Why you of all people..?”

 

“What?”

 

Bon couldn’t find words but he found Shima’s hand and pressed it on his chest, so the other could feel his rabid heartbeat.

 

“I see.”

 

For a moment too long, there was silence between them. Bon had already let go of the pink haired boy’s hand, yet it remained on his chest. He couldn’t deny that he felt less uncomfortable now that he’d explained his situation to the best of his abilities. After some time the silence started to bother him.

 

“‘I see’ what?”

 

“I feel the same.”

 

Realization hit Bon like the door that had kicked them into this closet.

 

“So earlier today?”

 

Shima laughed softly. He found the laugh somehow adorable.

 

“I waited for you to fall asleep to make my move.”

 

“That sounds so.. Wrong.”

 

“I know.. Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Suddenly Shima moved his hand to the left keeping it still planted on Bon. “Is it okay if I come closer?”

 

It took him awhile but in the end the taller boy pulled the other closer to a hug. Shima took it as an invitation for something more and buried his head to Bon’s neck. A cold yet somehow warm, wet feeling on his neck made Bon jump slightly. He hadn’t agreed to this, had he? The other just kept moving up with small kisses until he reached his jaw. Oh now he knew where this was going. For a moment he protested a little by moving his head from side to side but the impatient Shima took both of his hands gently to the sides of Bon’s head to keep it in place. His heart skipped a beat or two when it truly happened. Their lips met with passion pouring from Shima’s to the very inexperienced Bon’s, who tried to keep up, making a mess of it with his teeth and tongue. Shima didn’t seem to care and continued on to deepen the kiss to the best of his abilities.

 

Bon hadn’t even noticed that his hands were wandering somewhere on Shima’s back before they broke the kiss for air. Both of them panting, mouths still only inches apart.

 

“It feels good, right?” Shima asked with the soft voice of his. Bon didn’t care to answer with words, so he pulled the pink haired boy into another deep kiss instead. They happened to move their feet so that the k’rik leaning to one of the walls fell over, making quite the noise. The couple didn’t care however.

 

Suddenly light blinded Bon and they had to stop to figure out what was happening. Shima turned around slightly to see where the light was coming from and it took them awhile to get accustomed to the flashlights pointing at them but suddenly the heat made a comeback on his whole face. Shima seemed more shocked but he ended up laughing nervously.

 

“I see..” Mr. Okumura turned around in a way too calm manner.

 

“We were looking for you everywhere! We finished the mission,” the older Okumura claimed as he was trying to clearly hold in a laugh.

 

“We were.. Just.. We.. Umm..” Shima had trouble getting his sentence together.

 

“We got trapped in here! That’s all.” Bon managed to cool himself enough to explain.

 

“Will you leave me alone now, pink head?”

 

“I-Izumo..I.. Is everyone here?” Shima shook his head to clear it. The pair of them stepped out of the closet embarrassed to the ends of the Earth to find all their classmates staring. Bon straightened his jacket from where Shima had taken it.

 

“I think it’s better if we leave them be. Come on class.” Mr. Okumura gave his calm and collected suggestion though everyone knew how shocked the teacher must have been to freeze up like this. The rest of the students went after him, Okumura patting Shima on the back with a very wide smile for some reason when he passed them. Moriyama looked really embarrassed but she was all smiles as well. As everyone had left, only Konekomaru remained.

 

A silence filled the space between them that the fade light of the flashlight kept lit. At the end of it, their friend cracked a small smile walking a little closer.

 

“That isn’t very monk-like behaviour. Nothing new from Shima but Bon.. I never thought you were the one for it. But if you guys are happy, well.. Why should I try to prevent any of this.”

 

Bon was more than glad to hear Konekomaru not too weirded out.

 

“I'll do my best to repent for my sins,” he laughed lightly receiving the same reaction from the shorter boy before them. “What was the ghost like anyway?”

 

“It was actually a spirit possessing a mirror in one of the rooms. The founders most likely brought it with them from Poland way back. Turned out it absorbed the house into its territory and that's why it looked so inviting during the day. We found most of the people alive. The spirit had been feeding on their souls but they won't most likely remember this as anything but a bad dream,” Konekomaru paused to look at the two of them. “And I think it planned to keep you in there for later snacks.”

 

“I really thought we’d never get out of there..” Shima sighed finally, letting all the breath out he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

“Wait.. Was it genuine or were you just trying to not die as a virgin?” Bon turned to the other, who just bursted into laughter.

 

“How terrible do you think I am?”

 

“Quite.”

 

“I should.. Get to bed. Goodnight!” Konekomaru ran off before they could even answer him.

 

“Can I cuddle with you openly now?”

 

“I guess..” Shima grabbed Bon’s arm and pulled him towards their room.

 

“We should get some sleep then~” 

 

The taller boy laughed slightly nervously but he went with it. This is what he had wanted for a long time without really knowing of it himself and now he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love playing with words in my titles and summaries, but anyway, I hope you liked it! I did my best to stay in-character but of course there are certain things we don't see in the canon. I guess this is kinda irrelevant but I like the idea of bi-Shima since there isn't really a way around his canon behavior.
> 
> That's all for now folks! Have a good night~


End file.
